Prehistoric Planet
Prehistoric Planet is a revision of the BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs and Walking with Beasts series, done by Discovery Channel and NBC for the Discovery Kids network. Though the producers kept most of the original animation, David Bock and Peter Sherman wrote new text for a younger target audience, narrated by Ben Stiller (in Season 1) and Christian Slater (in Season 2), and interspersed the scenes with occasional quizzes to act as bumpers around the commercial breaks. New music was incorporated as well. Most marketing and advertising for the series focused on the dinosaur episodes. In addition, the final episode, the Prehistoric Planet Top 10 focused solely on the creatures from Walking With Dinosaurs. Most of the graphic content from the shows were removed to be more appropriate for children, small content edits were also done to allow original programs to fit in the 23 minutes of non-commercial time that a normal half-hour program has on network TV, resulting in footage from the shows to be trimmed down. Only Season 1 has been released on home video and DVD. Season One (2001–2002) ''Dawn Of The Dinosaurs'' 220,000,000 BC, Late Triassic (Arizona) − This episode follows the evolution of the first dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures in the late Triassic period. *''Coelophysis'' *''Thrinaxodon'' *''Placerias'' *''Postosuchus'' *''Peteinosaurus'' *''Plateosaurus'' ''Jurassic Giants'' 152,000,000 BC, Late Jurassic (Colorado) − This episode follows the story of a young female Diplodocus and her brothers and sisters in the late Jurassic period. *''Diplodocus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Anurognathus'' ''Jurassic Beach'' 149,000,000 BC, Late Jurassic (Oxfordshire) − This episode follows the life of several baby Ophthalmosaurus and a bull Liopleurodon in the late Jurassic period. *''Ophthalmosaurus'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Eustreptospondylus'' *''Cryptoclidus'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *'' Hybodus'' *Ammonite ''Sky King'' 127,000,000 BC, Early Cretaceous (Brazil) − This episode follows a male Ornithocheirus on his long journey to the mating grounds in the early Cretaceous period. *''Ornithocheirus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Dakotadon'' *''Tapejara'' *''Polacanthus'' *''Iberomesornis'' ''Dinosaurs Of The Ice Forest'' 106,000,000 BC, Early Cretaceous (Antarctica) − This episode follows the hardships of an Antarctican Leaellynasaura clan in the early Cretaceous period. *''Leaellynasaura'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'' *'' Australovenator'' (identified as Polar Allosaur) *''Koolasuchus'' *''Steropodon'' (live-acted by and identified as a Coatimundi) ''Death Of The Dinosaurs'' 65,500,000 BC, Late Cretaceous (Montana) − This episode follows the final years of the dinosaurs and a mother Tyrannosaurus rex and her babies in the late Cretaceous period. *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *'' Edmontosaurus'' (identified as Anatotitan) *''Didelphodon'' *''Dromaeosaurus'' Season Two (2002–2003) ''Bring On The Beasts'' 49,000,000 BC, Early Eocene (Germany) − This episode follows the life of a mother Leptictidium and her babies in the dense forests of Germany in the early Eocene epoch. *''Leptictidium'' *''Gastornis'' *''Ambulocetus'' *''Propalaeotherium'' *''Godinotia'' *''Titanomyrma'' (unnamed, identified as large ants) ''Killer Whale's Tale'' 36,000,000 BC, Late Eocene (Pakistan) − This episode follows the sea journey of a pregnant female Basilosaurus search for food in the late Eocene epoch. *''Basilosaurus'' *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Embolotherium'' *''Dorudon'' *''Moeritherium'' *''Apidium'' *''Physogaleus'' (unnamed, identified as shark) *''Puppigerus'' (unnamed, identified as sea turtle) ''Mega-Mammal'' 25,000,000 BC, Late Oligocene (Mongolia) − This episode follows the life of a young Paraceratherium and his mother from his birth in the late Oligocene epoch. *''Paraceratherium'' (identified as Indricothere) *''Chalicotherium'' *''Hyaenodon'' *''Entelodon'' *''Cynodictis'' (unnamed, identified as Bear dog) ''First Came The Apes'' 3,200,000 BC, Late Pliocene (Ethiopia) − This episode follows the hardships of an Australopithecus group and a young called Blue in the late Pliocene epoch. *''Australopithecus'' *''Dinofelis'' *''Ancylotherium'' *''Deinotherium'' ''Sabertooth'' 1,000,000 BC, Early Pleistocene (Paraguay) − This episode follows a male Smilodon called Half-Tooth after he lost his territory in the early Pleistocene epoch. *''Smilodon'' *''Macrauchenia'' *''Megatherium'' *''Phorusrhacos'' *''Doedicurus'' ''Ice Age Survivor'' 30,000 BC, Late Pleistocene (North Sea, Belgium, and Swiss Alps) − This next episode follows a herd of woolly mammoth journey to the Alps in the last Ice Age of the late Pleistocene epoch. *Woolly mammoth *Irish elk *Woolly rhinoceros *Neanderthal *Cave lion *Cro-Magnon ''Prehistoric Planet Top 10'' This episode details a list of animals from the first season that the developers thought were the most impressive creatures on Earth. 1. Liopleurodon (Due to eating dinosaurs) 2. Tyrannosaurus rex (Due to being one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs, and its title as king of the dinosaurs) 3. Stegosaurus (Due to discouraging Allosaurus) 4. ''Allosaurus (Due to being one of the only predators to take down Diplodocus) 5. ''Diplodocus (Due to being one of the longest sauropods of its time) 6. Torosaurus (Due to its large skull) 7. Ornithocheirus (Due to being one of the biggest pterosaurs ever) 8. Utahraptor (Due to being a predator that took down an Iguanodon) 9. ''Iguanodon (Due to being able to chew, and having a thumb spike) 10. Coelophysis (Due to being a fierce predator) Category:Documentary films about prehistoric life Category:Documentary television series about dinosaurs Category:Walking with...